


Carry me home tonight

by Burntblackfeathers



Series: Writing Games [26]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26710870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burntblackfeathers/pseuds/Burntblackfeathers
Summary: “How long have you been standing there?” (21 minutes)
Series: Writing Games [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1326800





	Carry me home tonight

Hafez locked the door behind him with a satisfied click, letting his head rest against it for a moment in relief. It had been a long shift. 

He turned, pulling his coat tighter around himself against the wind and thanking his stars that he had remembered it unlike the poor guy standing across the road. The poor guy who brightened upon seeing him. Ah. The poor guy who was his boyfriend. 

“Theo.” He said slowly, “How long have you been standing there? You could have come inside where it was warm at least.”

Theo, who had been grinning a moment ago, looked pained. “Okay so here’s the thing. I was going to come in, but I was worried that I would distract you on your shift, and I know how hard it is anyway at the end of the day and I didn’t want to make it harder or anything so I-”

“Stood out here in the cold?” He interrupted.

“Only for 20 minutes or so.” Theo replied determinedly.

“Only for- Come here, you’re going to freeze.” He opened his arms, already unbuttoning his coat as Theo scowled but came forward to meet him. 

“I’m not going to fr-umph” Hafez wrapped him up in the coat, pressing Theo against him chest to chest and resting his forehead on Theo’s head, who glared up at him from under his hair (longer every day. Hafez hoped he never found scissors) before sighing and tucking his head into Hafez’s neck properly.

“So.” Theo said after a moment, his nose cruelly cold against Hafez’s skin as he moved, “How was your day?”

Hafez sighed, “Long. It’s better now.”

“Do you want to go home?”

“Yeah.” Hafez said simply, not moving. 

“Okay well, that’s going to require us moving.” Theo said, already starting to pull away. 

“Nope.” Hafez said and listened as Theo tutted before it was cut off in a squeal as he was lifted into the air. Theo flung his arms around Hafez’s neck and knotted his legs around his waist as Hafez happily carried his boyfriend down the street, the coat still covering them both, albeit not as well. No matter, they’d be home soon enough with plenty of warmth between them. 

“You’re incorrigible.” Theo said, dropping a kiss on his forehead as they went. He waved at a very confused woman across the road to them, and then blushed, laughing, and buried his head in Hafez’s neck again. 

“Mmm yes but you love me.” Hafez said happily, “so I am certainly _encouragable_.”

“Like you need any further encouragement,” Theo said, poking his sides. “Let me down, you’ll hurt your back.”

“Atlas carried the world, I am pretty sure I can carry you.”

Theo eyed him, “What are you trying to say, Hafez?”

Hafez looked innocently up at him, “That you’re my world.” He drew out the last word, dipping Theo down and kissing him before he let him stand. “But I guess that Atlas never had to carry the world after working all day.”

Theo took his hand, “Sap.” He paused, “I guess you are the sun then.”

“Because I light up your life?”

“Nah, because you keep me warm.” And with that, Theo stole his gloves and ran the rest of the way home, his laughter trailing behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> The boys are back <3


End file.
